MERRY CHRISTMAS!
by Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis
Summary: My Christmas present to a friend :) Happy Holidays to the rest of you, and I hope you like!


**This story was written for Mlbv-grimm as a Christmas gift. I hope everybody else out there enjoys it!**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS you ignorant boys!" shouted Mojo, throwing presents next to the sagging Christmas tree.

The four of them were celebrating Christmas Jojo style. First they would buy two packs of 20 candles and lit them all on fire and set them near the tree. Then they would go to the store and buy four packs of cookies with a dozen in each pack instead of spending an hour baking. Next, They would go to the forest and cut down the most sad- looking tree. It was always fun to make a tree look happy, with nice fake berries strewn on (They were actually real poisonous ones) with shiny tinsel. Afterwards, Boomer would fly up and toss a dagger looking star at the top and the whole family would sign carols real off key. Finally, the real treat: presents.

With the smell of smoke in the air, their stomachs full, and the tree bent above them, they sat on the carpet, eager to tear through the wrapper. "You better have gotten me what I wished for!" said Brick.

"Yeah, I asked Santa for something I wished for too!" added Boomer.

Butch groaned. "Boomer, I told you, Santa's a made up dude."

"Nuh uh, Brick told me Santa Claus was really a monkey and one of Jo's ancestors!" argued Boomer, pointing at Mojo.

Brick just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Alrighty then!" Mojo said cheerfully. He took out a quarter. "Tails is Butch first, heads is Brick first."

"C'mon!" growled Boomer. "You always do that every year! Than it's "Loser against Boomer!"

Mojo ignored him. He flipped the coin and… tails.

"FINALLY I'M FIRST!" said Butch, pumping a fist in the air. Brick glared at him. Butch snatched the green present sitting below the tree and had it open after zero in a half seconds. Sitting on the floor in front of him was an Ultimate FX Lightsaber.

"You better like it, that thing took me away a ton of dollars!" said Mojo.

Butch looked up. "Y-you payed for this? And it's from the actual Star Wars?!"

"Yes. What are you looking at me like that?!" Mojo grouched, looking at Brick and Boomer who were gaping at him. "Let me be THAT nice once in a year."

"Thanks Jo," said Butch, referring to the name they called their "father."

"Next is…" Mojo threw the coin. He slapped it on his hand and said, "Boomer!"

Boomer excitedly grabbed the present wrapped in the dark blue paper. After ripping through it, he frowned. Sitting there in the wrappers was a bubble blower. Butch and Brick burst out laughing until Brick was a darker shade of red than usually and Brick was a burning tomato. "Shut up!" growled Mojo. "You didn't see what that thing could do yet!"

Boomer glanced over at him suspiciously, and then picked up the blower. He dipped it in the bottle of soapy orange water that came with it and blew. Instead of a bubble going through the air like Boomer thought, a fireball came shooting out and landed with a satisfying BOOM on the table. The table got covered in soot and one of its legs cracked.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. Brick and Butch complained under their breaths.

Brick opened his present last. "Sick!" he exclaimed, putting on his new CRUEL WILL RULE THE WORLD cap.

"Well boys, you better go to bed, its getting late," said Mojo, getting up.

"Wait you didn't open your present yet!" they said in union.

Mojo was astonished. "You got me something?" Brick flew out of the house and came back from the garage with a big unopened box. He brought it over to Mojo. He slowly opened it, expecting it to be a five week old burrito. Or maybe a sock attached to a spring that would hit his face.

But it wasn't. Instead, he saw it was a big machine set on overpowered mode. "Wha-what is this?'' he stammered.

"Anything you want it to be!" said Butch. "You wish for something, this machine magically grants it to you!"

"Yeah, and if it blows up, it can repair itself!" added Brick.

Stunned, he turned to them. "How'd you afford it?"

Boomer chuckled nervously. "We… might've snuck into your lab and had been secretly building it?"

"It's perfect," said Mojo. He grabbed all the boys into a big bear hug. They squirmed a bit, and he at last let go a minute after. "Go to sleep, we'll do something tomorrow," he said, and dragging up the machine, he stealthily climbed up the stairs.

* * *

As Brick placed the hat on his shelf with the rest of his prized collection, he couldn't help thinking about her.

_Two years ago_

"Oh Brick! This had been the best Christmas ever!" Blossom said, hugging him tightly. He smiled, and hugged her around the waist. "It has been for me too," he whispered in her ear. She giggled. "So you liked your present?"

"Definitely," he replied. He looked at his present, a pair of Nikes with flames on the sides.

Blossom blushed. "I was hoping you would." Brick smiled. Then they were interrupted.

"This is sooo sissy!" said a boy, stepping out of the shadows. Blossom clenched her teeth. "Luke." She spat out. Brick's eyes glowed red.

"What's the matter? Scared to be beaten the crap out of?" Luke taunted. He turned to Blossom. "Don't know why you dumped me for him. He's selfish, he lies, and he's been CHEATING on you till yesterday."

"Liar!" hissed Blossom. Luke whipped out his phone, and on the screen it showed Brick kissing a girl that wasn't Blossom. "W-what?" she said. Brick shifted his feet.

"Blossom-" he started.

She gasped. "It's true." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Brick, I really thought we had something!"

"Please! Listen, I have a reason!" pleaded Brick. Blossom glared at him. "What reason could you possibly have?" With that, she took off into the sky. Brick turned angrily to Luke. "Screw you! Adrian threatened me, saying he would hurt Blossom if I didn't kiss Alex, and then posted those pictures to have people think we were dating, when I hardly know her! I broke it off yesterday when I finally got the chance to see her in person!"

Luke smiled sweetly. "My bad for forgetting to say that, not that it would've made a difference." Brick cussed and flew away.

* * *

Boomer sighed, remembering the way it had been before.

_Two Years Ago_

"Hey, Boomer! Happy Christmas!" said Bubbles.

Boomer grinned. "You too!" He hugged her, and then gave her the present wrapped in light blue paper. She opened it, and looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful," she said. He had given her a silver necklace. It sparkled in the moonlight, and it had a shining star in the center.

"Here, I'll put it on for you," said Boomer. He put the silver chain over her head and on her neck and clasped the hooks together.

Bubbles smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she reached in her tote bag and took out her present to him. Boomer unwrapped it carefully. Inside a velvet box, was a golden watch. The numbers were in clear sight, and it gave a nice tick as minutes went by. "I love it," he said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big meteor flew out of the sky. "BUBBLES!" he screamed, he pushed her out of the way just as it crashed onto the foot of space next to him, creating a big hole.

"Close one." He said. He turned around, but to his horror, Bubbles had somehow slipped over to edge of the pit when the ground shook. She struggled to get back up. She was almost back on the safe ground when her hand touched something hot.

"Ow!'' she screamed. She let go, and Boomer caught her right before she was about to fall. He started to pull her up. Then, something caught his eye. Something shiny. The watch. He must've dropped it on the floor when he had run to save Bubbles. Here was the thing with Boomer: Shiny things distracted him. He never told his brothers, or else that would make him easy prey. So when he saw the watch and the light shining off it, he had a sudden thought to grab the expensive thing rather than save his girlfriend. He dropped her arm and darted to it. When he grabbed it, he saw Bubbles flying up as the pit started to cave in, anger in her eyes. "Are you serious?" she cried. She was a hothead when she got mad, which was rarely.

"Sorry," he mumbled distractedly, looking at the shine on the watch.

"If you care about things I give you more than me-"

"Mhhmm…"

"Then we should break up."

"Okay," he said calmy. She frowned at him and stormed off. Three minutes later, he looked up. ''What the hell did I just do?!"

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

"Hey, Baby," said Butch, smiling cockily at his girlfriend. Buttercup smirked. "'Sup, Babe?" They embraced. "Happy Holidays," he said, giving her a green wrapped present. She opened it. "What the-?" Butch looked at the present in horror. Buttercup thrust out a pink shirt that said TWERK IT ON ME on it. "Are you serious?" she cried. Oops. Earlier that week, Mojo's old friend Lulu Salsa had stopped by. As a joke, Mojo had given her that very shirt. She did love to dance after all. She must've left it at home, in its green box. That meant Buttercup's actual present, a gift card with a 100 dollar bill inside it and a powerful water gun, was still where he left it.

"Umm." Butch tried to explain the mistake, but he found the situation sort of funny and began laughing.

"You know Butch, I'm sick of your crap. Ever since we've been dating, you haven't been taking anything seriously."

Now he stopped laughing. "What?" he exclaimed. "I have been too serious about our relationship. You're the one that didn't seem interested in dating me in the first place!"

"You're joking right?" Buttercup said. "I'm the one that asked you out, when it should've been the other way around!"

"So? Since when have you been interested in those customs?"

"I'M NOT, I'M JUST SAYING THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed Buttercup.

Butch winced. "Wow, you sure have a temper."

"Oh now you're annoyed? I thought you accepted me because you cared about me, not so you can pull stupid pranks on me. And that's the reason why this is over."

"You wanna end this? Wanna end this now?" said Butch. "Fine, we're done!"

"FINE!" a now aggravated Buttercup shouted.

"FINE!" a now pissed off Butch shouted back.

* * *

Later on that day, the Jojo boys had met up and said at the exact same time, "I hate Christmas."

But they all understood their mistakes now, two years later. The Jojos knew what the biggest mistakes in those arguments were, and the Utonium girls knew what the things they had unintentionally said meant. Now they were all meeting up at New Years, like they had planned to before. It was the best Christmas they could have.

The End

**Ghost of Christmas Past: HOHOHOHOHO-**

**Me: You can stop now. **

**Ghost of Christmas Past: GOOD, I was singing that through the whole story!**

**Ghost of Christmas Present: A bit off key, if you ask me.**

**Ghost of Christmas Future: At least they didn't remind us about the sadness in our pasts again. **

**Ghost of Christmas Present: True.**

**Me: I hope Mlbv- grimm enjoyed this story, it took a long time to finish. **

***All ghosts applaud*******

**Me: Thank you thank you. Goodbye, Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!**

**Ghost of Christmas Past: It's actually- *****loses voice***** **

**Ghosts of Christmas Present and Future: YAY!**


End file.
